


Its 3 am, why?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, College AU, M/M, christmas starter pack, cooking at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len wanted sleep, someone else wanted to cook, at 3 am,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its 3 am, why?

Fuck sleep. It was college, it wasn’t like he was going to get anything decent anyway. He was use to late nights making sure that his assignments, drawings and presentations were all up to scratch. His level of work. It was hard, but he needed to pass. No more looks from his father who scoffs at him, or his sister being happy to know that her brother was finally putting that brain of his to use. He was going to pass, get into a good engineering company and prove to himself, and his father, that he was better than what his father thought him to be. After making sure that everything was perfect and ready to be handed in for tomorrow, he decided that he might actually try the sleep thing, not knowing for so long. 

 

The problem with that was the noise from outside and the light on. He didn’t have the best dorm, while being close to the kitchen was great when he needed to venture out for food, listening to everyone else was something he would rather not do. So the light coming from under the door and the quiet, so quiet humming that he could hear made him get slightly frustrated at the person. He was working on that, Lisa and Mick told him it wasn’t the greatest of traits he had but he made is work. At least, he thinks he does. Chucking the sheets off with a minor kick and huff, he pushed himself out of the glorious comforts of his bed, tiptoeing to his door cause he wasn’t a heathen thank you very much Sara. Having mastered the art of opening and closing his door in pure silence, he shuffled along to the kitchen, staring at the guy in the red pajamas, humming something christmasy to himself, stirring a bowl. Glaring at the rude person who decided to bake at, what, 3 am in the fucking morning, he coughed, smirking at the jump from the body.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” the guy stared at him, biting down on his bottom lip, Len staring at his mouth for a moment.

 

“It’s 3 am, why?” He didn’t have time for this.

 

“I was just, I um, sorry, I can,” The guy trailed off.

 

“Why?” He was trying his best not to be cold.

 

“Icouldntslepanditsmymumsaniversary,” The guy blurted out.

 

“Slower,” He ran his hand over his face.

 

“I couldn’t sleep and it’s the date of my mums, um, sorry,” the guy looked down at his feet, he was cute when flustered. 

 

“It’s fine, it’s just really early,” He shook his head.

 

“Right, I can, um,” He scratched the back of his head, nearly dropping the bowl. 

 

“What are you making?” Well, if he was awake, might as well help.

 

“Christmas cookies, my mum and I use to make them when I was younger,” He stared at the bowl.

 

“Want help?” He moved closer into the kitchen, staring at the widened eyes from the guy.

 

“Um, sure, I guess, if you want to, you don’t have to,” He went back to mixing the ingredients in the bowl.

 

“It’s fine,” He shook his head.

 

“Thanks, ah,” The guy stared at him.

 

“Len,” He smiled.

 

“Barry,” It’s better than the guy.

 

“What can I do?” He leant against the small kitchen table.

 

“Line those,” Barry pointed to two trays.

 

“Deal,” He followed what Barry had told him to do, listening to him going back to humming.

 

Len picked up on the song, joining in to the surprise of Barry. Shrugging his shoulders, he heard Barry softly whisper the lyrics under his breath.

 

“But my dear, we’re still goodbyeing, and as long as you love me snow,”

 

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,” Len finished, smiling at the blush on Barry’s cheek, noticing the way it reflected off his skin, the lightening highlighting the angle of his jaw, the colour of his eyes. 

 

“So we just have to spoon to mixture onto these into small balls,” Barry coughed, pulling Lens focus back into baking. 

 

“Yeah,” He copied Barry, the pair spooning out the mixture in peaceful silence.

 

“Maybe once we’ve spooned these, I can spoon you,” He stared at Barry, noticing that blush appeared again.

 

“What?” Barry looked up at him, falling out of his chair.

 

“Not the reaction I was hoping for, if you wanted to fall, you could have fallen for me instead,” He smirked down at the flustered student.

 

“I, ah, I mean, yes, I, yeah,” Barry coughed, standing back up to finish the mixture, moving a little quicker than usual. 

 

“So how long do these go in the oven for?” He watched Barry move the tray over to the fridge? 

 

“Not in the oven, no bake recipe, just leave overnight and all good for the morning,” Barry smiled, leaning back against the fridge. 

 

“Really, so all done?” He stood, stretching his back, noticing Barrys eyes flicker down to where his shirt lifted.

 

“Yeah,” Barry licked his lips.

 

“So about that spooning,” He was surprised at Barry bring it up.

 

“Unless you were joking, of course you were joking, why would you, you know what, ignore me, I’m just going, yeah, I mean,” Barry was cut off by a chaste kiss.

 

“Do you always ramble when this flustered?” He traced the side of Barry’s cheek with his finger.

 

“Yes,” Barry squeaked.

 

“It’s cute,” He smiled. 

 

“Thanks,” Barry turned scarlet.

 

“Maybe I should call you Scarlet from now on,” He ran his thumb over the blush.

 

“Shut up, Cold,” Barry rested his hands on Lens hips.

 

“Cold?” He tilted his head.

 

“You weren’t the nicest,” Barry smirked.

 

“You were stealing my sleep time,” He frowned.

 

“How about I make that up to you?” Barry whispered.

 

“My place or yours?” He pulled Barry behind him towards his dorm.

 

“Yours, I’m guessing,” He smiled, stepping into the small dorm room.

 

“Its home for the past two years,” He shrugged, lying down on his bed, waiting to see if Barry would join him.

 

“Same with mine,” Barry yawned, sleep was apparently a good option, along with Lens arm as a pillow.

 

Pulling Barry against his chest, he smiled at the warmth that he was giving off, pulling a sheet over the pair of them, humming that song that they were singing before.

 

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,”


End file.
